


Because of the Heat

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Another tropical beach outing, with everyone invited. Leo isn't so thrilled, except...





	Because of the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 2/that blasted heat

It was hot. The water looked cool. But he would have to go out into the sun and that... Leo still had no idea how everybody else was having so much fun. But Corrin had already checked the place out and enjoyed it, and now it was a huge family trip. Family, retainers, Corrin's other side of the family... 

At least he'd found a nice shady spot where he could read and not get sand in too many terrible places and not have to watch Niles parade around indecently in even less of a swimsuit than Camilla. Leo sighed and tried, and failed, to erase all of those images from his mind. 

He had a good book, at least, and a comfortable spot, and while the heat was miserable and the water would probably be a lot cooler, he... 

"Are you sure you don't want to swim?"

Leo blinked and looked up. Somehow, he'd missed that Nyx had even tagged along with the group. 

"It's not quite our lake, but..." 

She was in an extremely modest swimsuit that could have been called 'cute' if it hadn't been jet black. Though for her, it was cute anyway. 

Leo looked at her for a long moment before nodding and marking his page. 

It was because of the heat, after all. The water looked cool. 

And Nyx... 

Leo wanted her to have a fun, too.


End file.
